<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yo is hajime killin nagito? by Rockthecat666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223615">Yo is hajime killin nagito?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockthecat666/pseuds/Rockthecat666'>Rockthecat666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dr2 cast - Freeform, First story, Living on the island, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Game, Short, Short One Shot, Sodas pov, idk how to tag, murder?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockthecat666/pseuds/Rockthecat666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soda wakes up at night and hears nagitos screams from hajimes cottage so he goes to check it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yo is hajime killin nagito?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Sorry if this story isnt to good its my first time ever writing a fanfic! This idea came to me at like 2am so dont mind if its a stupid idea 💀 also i will be using " when people are talking and * when people are thinking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AH! Hajime!"...... Soda looks over to his clock... "Its 3am! What was that anyways?" "AH!" *There it is again! Wait..* Soda thinks, *WAIT THATS NAGITO YELLING IS HAJIME KILLING HIM??*</p><p>Soda quicky puts on some pants and rushes out of his cottage, he goes right to hajimes cottage theres no way right? *He must have just imagined nagitos screams right?* "Ahh hajime!" Soda has made up his mind.. Even if nagitos a weird guy he doesnt deserve to be murdered! We've all finely made it out of the neo program and onto the island now hajimes gonna kill him?</p><p>And just like that soda was stood infront of hajimes cottage his hand shakes as he reaches for the door *what if he tries to kill me to?* soda thinks in fear as he grabs the door handle.... its unlocked, so soda opens the cottage and is about to scream at hajime to stop until he sees the sence infront of him</p><p>"AAh Ahh h- hajime!"</p><p>"Ah nagito you feel so good"<br/>
"AhH hajime- uh soda?"</p><p>Oh shit soda had been spotted<br/>
*what do i do!?!?! I just thought my friend was being killed but their havi-* sodas thought was cut short by a shoe being thrown at his face and then the door quickly closing </p><p>"Ow!" Soda says to himself as he makes his way back to his cottage... Breakfast will be weird.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya! Hope you enjoyed.... I know it was short but i plan on writing more fanfics soon! Please comment on anything i can improve on, it helps alot! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>